Queen of Shadows
"Are you lucky? Lose that honor to see real terrorism!" Queen of Shadows, also known as Supergod, is a demon who destroyed Rogue Harbor 1000 years ago. She was defeated by 4 heroes and sealed within a coffin (which is apparently also Grodan's rocket) inside the Sheltered Residence, which was locked behind Lehnha with the power of the Glass Stars. Personality Despite being a world-destroying demon god, Queen of Shadows is not without emotions and a sense of humor. After eating Princess of Peaches, she introduces herself with a hearty "Hey, hey". She's also been shown to have some sort of affection for Grodan and even curiosity about who he is, though she was quick to kill him after he tried to regulate her. Her curiosity is not only limited to Grodan. After engaging Mario in combat, she notices that he has an illness but isn't sick. This leads her to question what disease he might have. Despite her apparent humanity, Queen of Shadows is a demon, and naturally, she does enjoy mocking and hurting people. When she was invulnerable in her Spirit Form, she threatens to punish Mario for refusing her employment offer. Battle Queen of Shadows starts out in Princess of Peaches' body, where she will cast dark lightning to damage Mario and co. or raise her stats to either deal more damage or take less for herself. Since she is not used to her new body, she still takes damage from Mario's attacks and those from his partners, but at low health, she will reveal her Spirit Form, becoming invulnerable to all forms of damage. After two turns of attacking, Queen of Shadows will summon Deceased Souls on the 3rd turn to absorb the audience and heal all the damage she took. A cutscene will then play where the Glass Stars, responding to Mario's desperation, gather prayers from the citizens of the world to break through Queen of Shadows' invulnerability. In the process, this also allows Princess of Peaches to break free temporarily to heal Mario and his partners before falling back under the Queen's control. The battle resumes with Queen of Shadows in Spirit Form and Mario back at square one. Queen of Shadows will fight the same way she did in her invulnerable phase; she will attack with her Right Side and Left Side, which will perform a hand slam or HP draining attack on 1 opponent, after which she will follow up with a magic attack of her own. If her Sides are defeated, she will summon Deceased Souls on her turn, which will attack by dragging Mario or his partner underground and dealing 3 hits of damage to them, which cannot be superguarded, or by performing a stampede on Mario or his partner. Lastly, Queen of Shadows can Charge similar to Representative, increasing her attack power by 7 before unleashing a shockwave from her body to hit both Mario and his partner. Defeating Queen of Shadows, despite being the final boss, will net Mario a measly 1 Starry Eye. In the end, the Queen dies, freeing Princess of Peaches from her grasp and causing the Shadow Army to flee before the game's ending plays out. Trivia * According to Queen of Shadows herself, her Spirit Form, aka her true self, is a child. ** In Representative's fight, he mentions not wanting "the child" to be released, possibly hinting at Queen of Shadow's being a child. This line also implies that Representative's duty was to prevent Queen of Shadow's from being released, and that dragon siblings aren't allies/minions of her, but are enemies. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors